1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method that dynamically exposes Structured Query Language (SQL) statements as web protocols. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that exposes data by executing SQL queries that are stored in files and directories using a naming convention that reduces programming within the individual files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web 2.0 applications introduce the notion of mash-ups. Mash-up is a way of quickly pulling together data from various sources to create totally new applications. In order for data to become “mashupable,” a developer needs to expose data via Web 2.0 protocols. Often times, this means creating applications for the sole purpose of exposing the data.
Using current technology, exposing data via Web 2.0 protocols involves writing a full fledged application to translate result sets into a user interface (UI) format. Existing web technologies contain many layers for executing business logic and middleware function, that involves moving data from result sets, into intermediate middleware object, such as ordinary Java objects (also known as “Plain Old Java Objects” or “POJO's”), or Enterprise Java Beans (EJB's), and then translating them to a client side technology.
The obvious challenge of using current technology is the need to write full-fledged applications in order to expose data from the middleware to the Web 2.0 applications. The present invention addresses this challenge.